


Prompts

by Beatriceorme



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatriceorme/pseuds/Beatriceorme
Summary: As a member of a Writing Group, a word prompt is given each week and off we go, to create whatever comes from putting pen to paper. Three rules apply; 1) Must be at least 200 words; 2) The prompt word must be integral to the piece's narrative; and 3) Must be created in one sitting, no going back to edit or polish. After that, whatever goes.  These posted here are my favorites so far.While characters that may be familiar to my readers here are included in these prompts, most are new.The decision to share mine here on A03 is also an exercise in writing, to share some of my original work with a public audience. Very scary, indeed. I recognize these are baby steps to publishing a completed work of original fiction - that's petrifying! So, deep breath, here goes!Any feedback is must appreciated! Thanks for reading!B





	Prompts

 

 

 

Prompt #1

**Outside**

 

 

Outside.

_Outside where the wind doth howl, and fell beasties are on the prowl…_

Where’d he read that? English class…news wire feed…scratched on a bathroom wall?

Christ, a bathroom. Always miss the simple things. Have to piss like a nine-dicked weasel.

Outside.

Desolate and black and silent and bleak and lonely and boring – lots and LOTS of boring – and tedious and frustrating and mysterious, in the cool way, the science way, and merciless and cruel and cold and counting the stars, reaching for when, not if, and magnificent and wondrous and…and…

Other side of the window – infinity.

Didn’t matter, comfortable wasn’t going to happen. Not designed for that, not a pleasure cruise, legs would just have to be content, bunched awkward, elbows smacking every sharp edge each time a squirm couldn’t stand to be still one second long – headrest a brick, belts didn’t reach around, suit not even his, air stale and tasting like plastic – maintenance swore just the other day all the upgrades completed to specs – not designed for extended occupancy, short trips, last resort emergency only, eject then wait to be picked up, transponder pinging away, at least on paper, in the manuals, what the instructor said must have been a hundred times, keep calm and calculate trajectories, keep calm and continue to observe, keep calm and call out your position, but if the link has been severed, but if the damage extensive, but if the detritus floating by, chunks of mangled metal, but if the crew, all 230, dead…

Cramped and confining, blind and deaf, spinning, drifting, alone – intrepid pioneers blazing the trail for humanity, the first and best of – no food, no water, and oxygen at 15 percent versus a vacuum where we dreamed to achieve, hoped to explore, where we never saw it coming, don’t know who or what, never had a chance, one shot, got off one shot before – where They watched and waited.

Outside.


End file.
